As the availability of access to various networks, such as the Internet, cellular data networks, etc., has increased, so too has the mobility of electronic devices. As a result of this increased mobility and access, more and more information is being stored in, and services provided through, the cloud. This has created an Internet ecosystem where corporate entities establish relationships (e.g., customer/vendor relationships, vendor/vendor relationship, etc.) with various third parties that provide cloud and other network accessible services (e.g., software-as-a-service applications, etc.) to the corporate entities. For example, many corporations use Box.com® to store and access data. Such corporations may be considered to have a customer/vendor relationship with Box.com®, where Box.com® is the vendor, and each of the corporate entities that use Box.com® are the customers. Such relationships make it difficult to assess the cybersecurity risk of an organization (e.g., because the risk may be dependent upon not only the level of cybersecurity that an organization has, but also on the level of cybersecurity that its vendors have). However, identifying these types of relationships is often difficult, as vendors do not readily provide or otherwise make their customer list available to third parties. Thus, discovering such relationships is often difficult. Further, the lack of accurate relationship information makes assessing aggregate cybersecurity risk for an organization difficult, and often inaccurate (e.g., because of unknown relationships).